


Move Forward

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  "Don't look back."<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Forward

When you pick yourself up off the ground and start walking forward, always _forward_ , you don’t get a chance to look back. You don’t let yourself think about what happened in the past, or what caused those happenings – you just keep moving forward, letting that mantra fill your head, because if you stop and look back, you know that you’ll lose what little composure you have. 

You have to grow up so fast, and you have to leave childhood behind, and with it all the stupid mistakes, because if you dwell on those, you know you’ll curl up in a ball and scream at the world, begging for your life the way it was ( _Mom!_ _Al!_ ). But you can’t do that, you have to keep searching for a way to get your bodies back, and damn everything that happened in the past, and then, later, you have to find a way to get back home, to get back to Al, to make sure he lived. 

And it isn’t until you hear Al shouting, “But what about Winry?”, you know you can never, ever look back, no matter what the cost, and you have to keep moving forward, even if it takes you away from your home for good.


End file.
